A number of materials have been used to enhance or control disintegration of tablets on exposure to a liquid medium. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,283 discloses stearic acid-talc mixtures; U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,393 discloses water-swellable granules; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,110 describes a collagen matrix to enhance disintegration.